Fringe: Days of Future Past
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Olivia And Peter Bishop go to the past to discover how a much younger version of Charlie Francis could exist in 2019. semi-crossover with Knight Rider and Smallville
1. Chapter 1

Fringe: Days of Future Past

_(This story is ©2008-2013 Fox Network & the WB network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider references are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC. Any and all Smallville references or characters are ©2001-2011 CW network & DC Comics)_

_Chapter I: Beginnings_

Olivia stared at the body of the decomposed man that had just been found. 5 Years had passed since _The Observers_ had been repulsed and history had changed. Walter Bishop had gone to the future with the _Observer _child Michael to prevent the _Observers_ from taking over the Earth. She had married Peter Bishop and they had a child together, Henrietta, a child who had been given powers by the drug Cortexiphan which gave the girl to catch glimpses of another reality. Those powers had not flared up in either Olivia or Henrietta as of yet. Both Peter Olivia still worked for _The Fringe Division _of the FBI. Peter worked as a consultant while Olivia worked as Special Ops for _Fringe Division_. Agent Astrid Farnsworth had been Olivia's assistant but was now working in another division.

"What do we have, Olivia," Peter said as he walked over. She handed him the wallet of the badly decomposed man.

"You'll never believe it," Olivia said. He opened the wallet and saw the FBI ID and the driver's license. It was Charlie Francis, Olivia's former supervisor who had been killed years ago by a shape shifter who had taken Charlie's body and memories. Peter then removed a device that was in his pocket. He then began using the scanner to scan the body.

"What is that?" She asked. He smiled at his wife.

"I got this from one of _Massive Dynamics_ competitors, _Knight Industries Technology_ who I consult with from time to time. This device will tell us if this body is from the _Other Side_ or not," Peter said. The device beeped negative.

"Great. This body is not from the _Other Side,_" Peter said. They then heard a new voice.

"That's obvious, Mr. Bishop," Spoke the female voice. Olivia and Peter turned to see a Young woman dressed in jeans, black T-Shirt and jacket. She stood leaning over a Black Mustang.

"Trinity Jean Knight. I work for _The Foundation for Law And Government _which is under the jurisdiction of the FBI. Pleased to meet you," Trinity said. Olivia stared at the young woman. She was athletically built and was young for her age, late 20s or early 30s. She then smiled and shook the young woman's hand.

"Olivia Dunham Bishop, _Fringe Division_ of the FBI. I believe you already know my husband Peter Bishop," Olivia said.

"Yes, I do know Peter. He helped us on a case not too long ago. We were flagged for this because the name Charlie Francis came up in our data files as deceased. The body was cremated per his family's request. I was asked by your superior Phillip Broyles to help you," Trinity said as she moved to the body and turned it over to see the face.

"Any way we can't tell what age he was when He died," Olivia asked. Trinity gestured to the black Mustang. The vehicle drove itself over to where the body was.

"KITT, can we get a holographic imprint off of Agent Francis," Trinity asked.

The Vehicle spoke, _"Of course. I can also project it as well. Switching to holographic imprint mode. The emitters will come up shortly. It will render a complete 3D hologram of the Agent and what he looked like before He died,"_ The vehicle's AI said.

"So this is the fabled secret weapon the FBI would not let me know about," Olivia said. She began walking around the prototype.

"Olivia, Peter, I'd like to introduce you to _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_. It was created by my Father Wilton Knight and his business partner Charles Graiman. KITT, this is Olivia Dunham Bishop and her husband Peter," Trinity said.

"Knight Industries is one of _Massive Dynamics _biggest competitors. I believe William Bell knew your father didn't he?" Olivia said. Trinity nodded. "They both went to _Cambridge. _William wanted to change the world with technology, but Wilton wanted to use technology to make a difference. Knight Industries was set up in 1965 by my late father but _Massive Dynamics_ was formed in 1984 by William Bell. Didn't He know your father, Peter," Trinity asked Peter.

"Yes. They were best friends in college. They both were scientists. Walter became obsessed with saving Peter Bishop of this reality. When He failed at that, He opened a wormhole to another reality to save me of the same genetic disease Peter Bishop suffered from here. I was brought up in this reality, but my own reality known to this one as _the Other Side _decided to wage war against ours. Ultimately both universes lost and a new one was formed, but the universes were reset, but the gateway to _The Other Side_ was closed. What I don't understand is how Charlie Francis is here and is much younger than He was when we were introduced," Peter said.

"That's why I was asked to help you. I know of a way to be able to go back in time to when this Charlie Francis lived and discover what killed him. We will however need to make a pit stop first. A place called Smallville, Kansas," Trinity said. She gestured to both Olivia and Peter to climb into the Million Dollar prototype and they were off….

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Smallville

_Fringe: Days of Future Past_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Fringe & all characters are ©2008-2013 Warner Brothers & Fox Broadcasting. Any and all Smallville characters & locals are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all characters from Knight Rider are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC)_

Chapter 2: Smallville

Trinity Jean Knight, Olivia Dunham Bishop and her husband Peter Bishop arrived in a small town that boasted that it was _"The Meteor Capital of the World". _ Olivia chuckled at the sign welcoming them to _Smallville, Kansas. _

"Welcome to Smallville, a town that first came on my horizon after a prototype car was believed to be robbing people and stealing technology. I had been assigned here to watch a young Executive of a company called _LuthorCorp_. While I couldn't find anything of interest here related to that incident I did discover that this town had been hit by a meteor shower in 1989," Trinity said. Olivia smiled.

"How come there are no files on that in the FBI database?" She asked. KITT then spoke up.

"_The news media at the time thought it best to keep this meteor shower quiet. The crime it's happened in 2002, and I was created soon after. There are files downloaded to my memory storage unit that you should check out when it's convenient, Mrs. Bishop,_" KITT said. Peter smiled.

"Oh great a multimillion dollar prototype giving us access to files even the FBI doesn't have," Peter said sarcastically. Olivia threw her husband a glare.

"I'm pretty sure there are files that even I don't have access to, Peter. We'll look at these files later but what I want to know is what's so special about these meteor Rocks that would allow a town to keep it a secret," Olivia said looking at Trinity.

"These meteor rocks have some unique properties. It has granted certain…gifts to people living here. One particular ability is the ability to travel in time. That was one gift your father was interested in, Peter," Trinity finally said after a minute. They then heard a 3 toned beep.

"It's General Boyles," Trinity said. She inputted a 4 numbered sequence.

"Did you arrive in Smallville," the dark skinned man asked.

"Yes we did," Olivia said.

"Good. I'm granting you access to some files related to Walter Bishop's work that he conducted just prior to his being incarcerated where you sent him. One Video that we discovered should be extremely helpful," Broyles said.

"Could you also have Agent Farnsworth meet us here," Peter asked.

"She's en route as we speak. Whatever you do, do not touch the meteor fragments. Watch the video first that I am sending to you now. _The Knight Industries Three Thousand _should be able to clean up the video. The video was dated 1996 and it features a much younger Walter Bishop. In it there are references to you Peter, as well as one Wilton Knight. It also references the meteor rocks. The video should explain itself," Broyles said. Trinity nodded. "You got it," She said as she closed the connection. They then heard another sound of a 2 toned beep as an enormous file was downloaded.

"Thank God for High Speed Internet," Olivia said.

"Video One. April 3rd, 1996. This is Walter Bishop. I have been looking for a way to bring my Peter back. I had taken a Peter Bishop from another reality and healed him of the genetic disease that killed him. I was trying to recreate the events that enabled me to open a portal between universes, but so far have been unsuccessful. The Dean of Science, Dr. Bryan Williams recommended I go to a very small town in Kansas to study the effects of some Meteor Fragments that they found there. My assistant Carla and I flew down to Smallville but we were not granted funding on the meteor rocks. There are two gentlemen who are here, who may be able to help me," Walter said and paused.

"Who would be there to help Walter," Olivia asked. Peter smiled.

"Somehow I'm sure we'll find out," Peter said.

"One is a local business man from right here in Smallville. His name is Lionel Luthor. The other is a gentleman whom I met once before. A gentleman named Wilton Knight," Walter said on the video a moment later.

"Why am I not surprised that Father would be here," Trinity said. Peter stared at her for a moment.

"Wait a minute. You're related to this Wilton Knight fella. What are you, his daughter?" Peter asked. Trinity smiled.

"Adopted father. I was born from Wilton's widow and a drifter. That drifter died years ago. When I was discovered by Wilton, he sent me all over the world for schooling, for He was afraid that his enemies would find me and use me to blackmail my father for his military secrets. You see, Just as Walter was working with _The Pentagon_, so was my father. My Father had a multibillion dollar prototype He thought the US Military would be interested in. _The KARR Project_ as it was called, was designed for military applications but the government refused us after the prototype killed 7 soldiers in a training exercise. Wilton & Charles Graiman shut down the project and scrapped it, but Walter discovered it, years later and tried to persuade Major Braddock to help fund it, but was told no. Walter was threatened with having his funding pulled if He didn't stop. That much I know," Trinity said. Olivia stared at her.

"What was He thinking," Olivia asked. Trinity smiled sadly.

"He was looking for a way to go back in time to save his son, and send Peter back to _The Other Side_. He had the formula for the cure. If he had convinced Major Braddock to fund _The KARR Project_, He would take some of that money and fly here to find a way to use the meteor rocks to travel back in time, but when you surfaced as his son, he started making claims that you were not his son from this reality but from another one close by. You had just turned 18, and had sole custody to deal with Walter. You had him incarcerated at St. Claire's Mental Institution where he stayed away locked away from everything and everyone. It was your lover, John Scott, whom I was investigating, that brought both Walter and Peter back into the fold, what brought your discovery into _The Other Side._ I'm aware that there are alternate reality versions of ourselves in that other reality, but I'm not one of them," Trinity said.

"Miss Knight, I did a little research on you, through some contacts and discovered you have some amazing gifts yourself but this alternate reality version of yourself was not found in _The Other side_ because she died from radioactive poisoning in this very town in 1993. How very odd considering the first time you were 'discovered' was during that incident you mentioned in 2002," Peter said.

"What now?" Olivia said. Trinity climbed out of the car.

"Let's check out the town," She said. Peter and Olivia climbed out of the car and they walked toward where one of the meteor fragments were in a corn field.

"So what do we do now Olivia?" Peter said. She then felt something flowing up from her, a source of power from the _Cortexiphan _in her system as she neared the fragment. The meteor fragment began to glow, and Peter & Olivia Dunham Bishop were gone….

_To Be Continued…._


	3. Boston

_Fringe: Days of Future Past_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Fringe & all characters are ©2008-2013 Warner Brothers & Fox Broadcasting. Any and all Smallville characters & locals are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all characters from Knight Rider are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC)_

_Chapter 3: Boston_

_Boston, Massachusetts, our Universe, May 3__rd__, 1996:_ Trinity Jean Knight, Peter Bishop and his wife Olivia Dunham Bishop arrived in front of an apartment complex near Downtown Boston, Massachusetts.

"So what now?" Peter asked. Olivia walked up the stairs of the Brownstone apartment. Peter began to stare at the names on the doorbells.

"We need to find Charlie Francis," Olivia said. She shook her head as she didn't see Charlie Francis's name. Trinity smiled. She then pulled out of her backpack and removed her iPad and watched the device begin searching for internet connections and it linked up to the _Massive Dynamics_ lab nearby.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. Trinity smiled.

"You remember that program my father worked on? _The KARR Project?_ Well it turns out my father had a working prototype designed from a 1996 FireHawk with a working Artificial Intelligence. The prototype was not activated but was complete," Trinity said.

"How are you able to link up to the internet here in 1996?" Peter asked. She smiled.

"I had scientists create a link to Kn_ight Industries Technology_ satellites so I could have access to any projects. I created a back door into our Satellites so I could have internet access in any time period except the 1920's or earlier," Trinity said. She gestured to the image on the iPad. It was a 1996 Pontiac FireHawk.

"This prototype was created by my Father Wilton but was created years ago in 1979. This prototype was created by my Father's business associate for my Husband, Michael Knight. He never saw the prototype until 2004. This prototype was finished in 1995, but was not programmed. This vehicle has a working Artificial intelligence and offensive and defensive weaponry, and scanners which we can use to locate Charlie Francis," Trinity said as she activated the car.

_Massive Dynamic: Boston, Massachusetts. A lonely vehicle sat unattended, waiting for programmers to start programming the vehicle's AI. This vehicle was armed with various offensive and defensive weaponry. On the vehicle's #2 monitor a face appeared, one that the AI recognized. _

"_I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. How May I serve you?"_ The vehicle's Voice Modulator said.

"Trinity Jean Knight, daughter to Wilton Knight and friend to Dr. Charles Graiman, who designed your systems. I need your assistance a few blocks from your position. We're looking for an FBI agent named Charlie Francis. Can you assist us?" Trinity said.

"_I am on my way to your position,"_ KARR said. The vehicle revved its engine and bolted toward a window and KARR activated the _Turbo Boost_ function and the vehicle moved forward with an incredible burst of speed and the car broke through the glass undamaged. The vehicle then sped toward the Brownstone apartment complex.

"Great, it's here," Peter said. Olivia stared at the vehicle in wonder.

"What can this thing do, Miss Knight," Olivia asked. To her surprise KARR spoke.

"_I can do almost anything except cook. I am designed for virtually every environment known to man and can run virtually run every scenario much better than any human," _KARR said.

"Fine. I need you to scan for a Charlie Francis. He recently retired from the Army and is now a junior field agent for _**The Federal Bureau of Investigation**_. I need to find him," Olivia said. The vehicle began scanning around the brownstone then around the block. Finally KARR said, "_I have scanned the area and find no sign of Charles Francis. I found his FBI Identification Number in the FBI computer data systems but no match for his description,"_ KARR said. Trinity frowned.

"Widen your search parameters to include the New York & New Jersey and surrounding areas. Report to either Olivia Dunham Bishop or myself when you found him," Trinity said. She stared at Olivia.

"I also have a voice recognition system which is a back door system which will give control of KITT or KARR to anyone I chose," Trinity said.

"KITT?" Peter asked. Trinity smiled and then remembered that _The Knight Industries Three Thousand _hadn't been built yet.

"That vehicle hasn't been built yet," She finally said.

"_I have located Mr. Francis. He is enroute to Boston now," _KARR finally said.

"Olivia take KARR and go get Charlie. Peter and I have another lead. According to this note that was found in Charlie Francis's back pocket, St. Claire's Mental Institute will be set on fire and we need to get down there to stop the arsonist before He kills everyone there," Trinity said.

"_Who is at that location?" _KARR asked. Peter smiled.

"My Father, Dr. Walter Bishop," Peter finally said.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	4. Charlie Francis

_Fringe: Days of Future Past_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Fringe & all characters are ©2008-2013 Warner Brothers & Fox Broadcasting. Any and all Smallville characters & locals are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all characters from Knight Rider are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios & NBC)_

Chapter 4: Charlie Francis

_Boston International Airport: _Junior Operative Charlie Francis arrived with his assistant Linda Grey and Dr. Charles Graiman whom Charlie had escorted to New York for a conference on World Peace. The two were discussing a division of the FBI called _Fringe Division_ that was being shut down, due to the current medical team being killed by its lead doctor, Dr. Tony Edwards. Charles was CEO of _Graiman Industries_ which was in the process of being merged with _Knight Industries._ Charlie had been the lead FBI agent on this current _Fringe Division_ and had been discussing not only technologies with Dr. Graiman but funding for his division to keep it functional.

"So you see Dr. Graiman, how important it is that this division does not get shut down," Charlie was saying as they exited the Airport. They then saw KARR pull up and a young woman climb out

"What the hell," Charlie Francis wondered aloud as he stared at the black FireHawk then at the young woman.

"Charlie Francis, Dr. Graiman, we need you to come with us," the young woman said as she flashed an FBI badge.

"Who are you?" Linda Grey asked.

"Olivia Dunham Bishop, FBI. Please climb into the vehicle," Olivia said. Charles Graiman stared at the vehicle.

"How did you get KARR activated," He asked as he stared at the yellowed scanner.

"A woman claiming to be the daughter of Wilton Knight," Olivia said matter-of-factly.

"Didn't Wilton die from an assassination attempt," Linda asked as she climbed into the back seat and Charles Graiman followed suit.

"Yes, but this daughter was not Wilton's biological daughter. Jennifer Knight was safe as well as his son Garth. This woman claimed to be the daughter of Elizabeth Knight and a drifter. She's a part of my team, which is comprised of my Husband Peter Bishop, and the woman whose given name was Trinity Jean Knight. She had access codes to grant her access to this vehicle's Artificial Intelligence. She wanted me to drive it to take you to Saint Claire's Mental Institute," Olivia said.

"That's just outside Boston," Dr. Graiman said. Olivia nodded.

"I understand you gentlemen were on your way to meet with the Senate Finance Committee to ask for more funding for _Fringe Division_ for the FBI," Olivia commented. Linda Grey leaned forward.

"How did you know about that," She asked.

"_It's really quite simple. I hacked into Senator Wilkins computer and got a list of his itinerary and decided to 'kidnap' you to bring you to this mental institute at Mrs. Bishop's request," _spoke a cold, mechanical voice that seemed to be all around them.

"This car talks," Charlie Francis said with a frightened tone of voice/

"_Mr. Francis, I am not 'just a car'. I am The Knight Automated Roving Robot. For now I am in the service of Trinity Jean Knight, Peter Bishop, and Olivia Dunham Bishop. At 8:30am just under 5 hours ago, a fire was set at Saint Claire's Mental Institute where one Dr. Walter Bishop was incarcerated. Peter Bishop who claims to be the son of an alternate version of Walter Bishop had taken a cab with my creator's daughter, Trinity Jean Knight. We will be enroute in a few moments,"_ KARR said as the vehicle started its own motor and _Auto Cruise_ was selected.

"Dr. Walter Bishop? Who is he," Linda wanted to know. Charles Graiman spoke up.

"Dr. Bishop is one of the world's leading genetics pioneer. He was one of the deans at Harvard, until He was accused of setting fire to a lab killing his assistant. His 'son' had him declared insane, and unfit to stand trial. He was incarcerated at _Saint Claire's _in 1991, just before the Iraq war. I tried to recruit Peter but He disappeared. Who would go through the trouble of setting a fire to a 20 year old mental institute," Dr. Graiman wondered. Olivia shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Dr. Graiman but I was told you knew Dr. Bishop," Olivia said. Charles nodded.

"I knew him. I also knew Dr. William Bell, who had started a company, who also has similar Defense contracts that the company I'm about to merge with, _Knight Industries_. It was in Wilton's will that I merge G_raiman Industries _with his company after Jennifer Knight approved our merger, but it wasn't Jennifer who approved the merger. It was Trinity, who had just graduated from the University of Illinois-Chicago campus and was granted complete control of _Knight Industries_ a few years ago. Dr. Bell warned me of this young woman but had started talking about defending ourselves from another reality that would wage war against us. He wanted the patent for this very vehicle that I had helped Wilton build_, _but I had said no since I was one of the Copyright and patent holders of _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_. Dr. Bishop had wanted access to this project but had rejected it due to the programming issues we were having with KARR. This prototype is the second model after the first one was destroyed in 1979. We're currently looking for a driver for it, but so far no such luck," Charles Graiman said as KARR was driving them.

"How far are we from this place," Linda asked. KARR spoke quietly.

"_Not far. I am detecting smoke. Logic dictates if we follow the smoke we should arrive shortly,"_ KARR said. Olivia, Dr. Graiman, Linda, and Charlie Francis saw the black billowing smoke rising in the air.

"KARR, switch to _Pursuit Mode_," Dr. Graiman ordered. KARR spoke again. "_As you wish, Dr. Graiman,"_ and the vehicle accelerated faster from 45 miles an hour to nearly 70 Miles and they saw the gated institution. The gates were locked.

"_Press Turbo Boost"_ KARR requested. Olivia scanned the dash and saw the button and she pressed it and the car launched into the air jumping over the gate and it landed on the ground. They saw people about 200 of them, mostly inmates from the mental institution but some wore orange jumpsuits to indicate they had come from the local jail. KARR quickly scanned the location for Peter Bishop and Trinity Jean Knight.

"Are there security cameras on premises, KARR?" Olivia asked. KARR spoke with an affirmative.

"Scan the footage for any signs of how this fire started," She asked. KARR again spoke with an affirmative and Olivia, Dr. Graiman, Charlie Francis, and Linda Grey stepped out of the Prototype.

"Your attention, please. I'm Olivia Dunham, FBI. With me is junior agent Charlie Francis and Dr. Charles Graiman. Can any of you tell me how this fire started," Olivia asked as she flashed her badge.

"I can, Agent Dunham. It was you," One man she recognized. She recognized the face. It was Garth Knight, whom she had arrested a year ago.

"_Mr. Knight is correct. Security footage indicates you were here this morning at 7:30am local time. But that's impossible, because you were with me," _KARR said. Trinity stared at the vehicle with confusion.

"It's you, from _The Other Side. _It's gotta be," Peter said. Dr. Graiman smiled as one of the security guards moved with handcuffs to try to handcuff Olivia, but Charles shook his head.

"she's a part of the FBI investigating this incident. We need these people moved," Charles said.

"How can there be two of you," Charlie asked. Then a voice spoke up, one that Olivia knew so well. It was her father-In-Law Walter.

"Because I discovered _The Other Side_ a long time ago, and Olivia was the key," Walter finally said…

_To Be Continued…._


End file.
